HoloNet News Volume 531 49
HoloNet News Volume 531 #49 was een editie van HoloNet News, uitgegeven op 13:3:28. Berichten thumb|Palpatine Forms Loyalist Committee *'NEWS' ** Palpatine Forms Loyalist Committee ** Alderaan Opens to Refugee Relief Movement ** Senator Dod in Five-Speeder Skylane Accident ** Sluis Sector Secedes; Seswenna Restates Loyalty ** Weequay / Hook Arraignment End in Violence *'BUSINESS' ** House of Tagge Sides with Loyalists ** Baron Biscuit to Celebrate "Heroes of the Republic" *'REGIONAL' ** Andoan Free Colonies Criticize Aqualish Separatists ** Missing Starship Search Abandoned *'JEDI WATCH' ** Jedi Smash Iridium Pirates; 3 Knights Killed ** Sepan Civil War Escalates *'SPORTS' ** Podracing Faces Uncertain Future *'LIFE' ** Special Report: The Death Stick Scourge ** Area Woman Finds Sith Icon in Pastebread ** Baby Ludi Feature Slated for this Fall ** Study: Polution Standards Still Endanger Many Inhoud Personen * Aks Moe, Senator van Malastare * Aldar Beedo, podracer en huurmoordenaar * Anjet Okeco, verslaggever * Anwis Eddicus, voormalig Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Aris-Del Wari, "Baby Ludi" * Aruden Kej, Jedi Knight * Bail Organa, Senator van Alderaan * Belsed-Qan Idan, Jedi Master * Bultar Swan, Jedi Knight * Celly Organa, Chair van de Refugee Relief Movement * Ch'been, filmproducent * Chellemi Chuovvick, Jedi Knight * Corlissi Ludar, Senator van de Sluis Sector * Darsana, Senator van Glee Anselm * Deland Tyerell, woordvoerder van de Ratts Tyerell Foundation * Dherik Rule, rechercheur * Dodra F'ass, Senator van de Mayagil Sector * Dovish Hokken, Jedi Knight * Dooku, leider van de Confederacy of Independent Systems * Egome Fass, arrestant * Empatojayos Brand, Jedi Knight * Finis Valorum, voormalig Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Gorothin Vagger, Senator van de Andoan Free Colonies * Groff Zugga, podrace promotor * Harissa Shoti, actrice * Havriso Looruya, Senator van Yir Tangee * Ikrit, Jedi Master * Ister Paddie, Senator van Sermeria * Jimke Weet, Kloo Horn speler * Jojighar, Jedi Master * Jonava Billane, moeder van "Baby Ludi" * Kam Nale, misdadiger "Elan Mak" * Ker-Zakk, arrestant * Kit Fisto, Jedi Master * Knire Dark, podracer * Latika Garboren, bewoonster van de Taung Heights * Lexi Dio, Senator van Uyter * Lott Dod, Senator van de Trade Federation * Moleese, Director van het Out From the Shadows programma * Noa Briqualon, verkenner * Onaconda Farr, Senator van Rodia * Orn Free Taa, Senator van Ryloth * Orogor Binn, vluchteling * Padmé Amidala, Senator van de Chommell Sector * Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Pori Nate, verslaafde (niet echte naam) * Salek Weet, verkenner * Sandi Maba, vluchteling * Sanya Tagge, Baroness uit het House of Tagge * Sate Pestage, aide van Palpatine * S'diawae, Jedi Master * Shayla Paige-Tarkin, Senator van de Seswenna Sector * Rispi Lacendad, huisarts * Ronet Coorr, Senator van Iseno * Roridan Temquill, CEO van Biscuit Baron * Tashrikam, Senator van Grizmallt * Tzidik Wrantojo, podracer * Vaila Pecivas, voormalig Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Warren Sloat, Judicial Official * Ydra Soludisan, Jedi Knight * Zo Howler, Senator van de Raioballo Sector * Zorba Desilijic Tiure, veroordeeld zakenman Locaties * Alderaan: Chianar * Ando * Ando Prime: Elesa * Andosha II: Andobi Exa * Bpfassh * Caprioril * Clak'dor VII * Coruscant: Coco District, Eastport, Fobosi District, Galactic City, Jedi Temple, Judicial Hearing Chamber, Skylane T-534D, Taung Heights * Dimok * Eriadu * Glee Anselm * Gravlex Med * Grizmallt * Iseno * Malastare * Naboo * Praesitlyn * Ripoblus * Rhinnal * Rodia * Ryloth * Sermeria * Sluis Van * Tepasi: Unloss Tagge * Uyter * Vuchelle * Yir Tangee Organisaties Gebeurtenissen * Ando Overland * Boonta Eve Classic * Fire Mountain Rally * Military Creation Act Vote * Sepan Civil War * Separatist Crisis * Ungusan Cross Country Species Andere Bron * HoloNet News Volume 531 49